Release Me
by clubbingwithpikachu
Summary: Well, here it is. Lemon number two. Steven and Wallace both love each other, but neither is sure how to confess it to the other. But, a night in the Cave of Origin may change all that. ORIGINSHIPPING Motherfuckers!


_**Why?! Yes, it's time for round two of my lemon tree. Please enjoy and don't let your young child's brain be warped because of this. And yes, I did decide to mix things up a little bit by writing a poem out of a lemon.  
**_

* * *

_**Release Me**_

I cry his name out every night

Yet Wallace is nowhere in sight.

Does he love me?

Do I dare to make the first move?

Does he know that I, Steven, love him more than any other?

Tonight in the Cave of Origin we shall see

If Wallace and I are meant to be.

* * *

We shoot the shit

Just like friends do

But I can help but feel

Like a part of me will explode if I don't confess my love to Steven.

He so masculine and gruff

Yet I feel as though I am not enough.

I don't deserve him

Nor do I even deserve to be in his presence.

Why can't I confess?

Are Steven and I really meant to be?

* * *

"Wallace," I tell him.

"For the longest time I've..."

My eyes flood with sadness and pain

And I know I have nothing left to gain.

He runs his hand into mine and whispers,

"There's no need to cry

As long as we are by each others side

We will be together till the day we die."

My body is frozen in shock

But he doesn't care.

He reaches for my face

And crashes his lips into mine.

O sweet mother of Arceus,

What do I do?

I love him so damn much.

I want him by my side.

I want him to fuck me.

I want to fuck him.

I want to...

* * *

He doesn't move

Or respond

And it makes me regret what I have done.

"Steven, I'm sorry," I tell him

"But I must tell you what I really feel.

I love you Steven

More than any other."

His cheeks tighten and blush

And in my mind my thoughts

Begin to rush.

He takes no second thought and

He kisses me back

This time with more force

And gently forces me to lie down.

* * *

"Wallace," I tell him

"I can't help myself.

I need you in so many ways.

I want you in me.

I love you so damn much."

He looks at me shocked but

He feels complimented

And forces my shirt off me.

I can't believe I'm going to do this.

After all he is my best friend and I...

Mmmmmm...

"That feels good." I tell him

As his cold hands touch my waist and start

To reach for my pulsating cock

Which is already hard as a rock.

* * *

I can't stop myself

And there's no turning back.

Steven will be mine

And I will prove

My love to him.

I grab and stroke

His beautiful cock.

O, how long have

My hands ached to touch him his way.

I hope our love for each other won't go away.

He moans in pleasure

And praises me for my masterful work.

I keep yanking at him while he

Tries to squirm out of his pants.

I stop and help my man.

Now he is nude

But I am not.

* * *

Wallace needs me.

He wants me to help him

Become like me.

I peel off his clothes with ease

While we passionately kiss

All while Wallace keeps

Stroking my limb.

O God, this can't be real.

It has to be a dream.

Wallace doesn't love me like I do him.

He's so talented and...

Hmmmmmmmmm...

His stroking is making me leak

Precum but I don't want to reach my peak yet.

* * *

I don't care if I'm dreaming or not.

I will make Steven mine and I will make

Him cum.

As I was considering lifting him

Up to enter him

Steven decided to suck on my cock.

I have wanted him to do this

For so long.

I've been holding back

But my precum is now out for him to lick.

And by Arceus,

Does he lick it

But he doesn't quit.

He takes it all in his mouth

And I see the love and

Passion in those turquoise eyes.

* * *

I know this is no dream.

The feeling of Wallace's swollen and throbbing

Dick in my mouth

It feels real

And I can't help but

Cry out at his feel.

"You're so dirty, Steven."

He playfully whispers into my

Ear with his warm breath

And seductive tone

Before he licks my ear.

I'm trying my best to not lose it

But my body can't help it.

I need to.

I cummed all over Wallace's legs

And for more of him I beg.

* * *

He's begging for me?

He wants me that bad?

Am I really up for it?

Am I even worthy?

Was what happened all a mistake?

It must not be

Because he runs his soft hands

Across my cheek and claims my lips.

Steven resumes sucking on my dick

But all this passion made me cum within seconds

And I feel rather embarrassed.

But he blissfully swallows my semen

And compliments me on my taste.

He must really love me.

* * *

"I really do love you."

I tell Wallace before I get my legs

Lifted over my head.

He stares at me

Wanting to enter me.

"Wallace," I cry with joy

"Fuck me. I want you to

Defile me

Right here

Right now."

"O, Steven thank-" he trailed off before I

Grabbed his still stiff cock

That was already considerably covered in cum

And started to push what little I did

Into my ass.

He loved it I could tell

And he knew I was ready.

* * *

I shoved my dick up his ass

"Steven," I tell him

"You're so tight

I'm afraid I might hurt you."

Steven places one of his gorgeous

Fingers on my lips and hushes me.

"I don't care. I love you

And I don't mind if it hurts a little.

I want you to make me

Your bitch."

He means it.

I can see it in those endless eyes.

I take no hesitations

And fuck him hard.

He loves it.

Our hips rocked

And rocked each others

And Steven gets all slick and sweaty

From all this excitement.

"Fuck me, Wallace!" he shouts at me.

"Fuck me so hard that I'll bleed!"

I kept fucking Steven as hard and

As fast I could.

Both of our

Minds

Bodies

And souls

Were bathed in ecstasy

And carnal bliss.

I smile at him

Knowing that I was pleasing him well.

* * *

O good lord, if Wallace

Fucks me that hard

I will be forever grateful.

His cock is just so wonderful

That I want him to

Cum so hard inside me.

He's so sticky at this point

And I can't blame him.

Ohhhhh...

That last thrust got in really deep.

I want more of it

So much more.

* * *

If Steven let's me

Cum inside him that would be

Good enough for me.

I knew I was drawing near

My climax I played with

His face

And licked his chin

And then kissed him once again.

* * *

"More Wallace!" I scream at him.

"Don't stop, Wallace!"

I could feel blood trickling

Out my ass but I don't care

Wallace is about to cum in me.

* * *

Steven is about to

Cum all over me.

I want his hot

Sticky mess all over me.

"Steven..."

* * *

Wallace finally cummed in my ass.

I cummed right after him.

I was so pleased

And so was he.

* * *

I finally got to see what Steven

Tasted like.

He tasted like vanilla.

I then collapsed on his body.

* * *

I moved Wallace next

To me so we could cuddle

And make out some more

If he wanted to.

"Wallace,

You were so perfect."

I see his turquoise eyes light up

With joy.

"You were just as perfect."

He tells me.

"Don't leave me.

Stay with me."

I tell him.

* * *

Steven wants to be with me always?!

How could I say no to my one true love?

"Of course I will

You sexy little slut."

I tease him

But in all honesty

I promise to be with him till I die

Just as he does with me.

We now know we are meant to be.


End file.
